User talk:Grimaldus0119
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 06:15, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Before You Begin Grimaldus0119, Before beginning on the wiki... Here are a few things you should ensure you do BEFORE you post an article. Below you'll find some very helpful links to get you started. Please ensure you peruse through them: *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/WH40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Guide_Portal WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Guide Portal] - This is our 'How to' guide section. Very helpful with all things wiki related as well as some helpful guides of how to write about the various factions in the WH40K universe. *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Rules WH40K Homebrew Wiki: Rules] *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Policy WH40K Homebrew Policy] Things to Remember: 1. Read the guides linked above, they were created to aid in the development of your home-brews in a constructive and meaningful way. They will teach you to be a better wiki contributor and answer many of your questions before you ask them. 2. Do not immediately shoot to post an article, this can lead to many issues such as stub articles, formatting issues, and unattractive articles. We ask that you create a sandbox, or if after reading the guide and need help please ask on of the wiki moderators. 3. No pg18+ material allowed. While Warhammer 40k can contain very mature content, that is not what makes it great. We strive for a great community of all ages and backgrounds to come together and enjoy the Warhammer 40k universe. 4. If any issues arise, either between contributors or with an article that you notice out of compliance with wiki, or server rules approach a Wiki Moderator about the issue. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 06:06, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Recent Article Issues & Sandbox Grimaldus0119, Thank you for your recent addition of the Solaris Knights article to the WH40K Homebrew Wiki. Though we appreciate all contributions by our users, with that being said, there are several egregious errors I've found with your recent article, including the following: *Missing Property & Construction Tags *Missing Categories. *Article doesn't meet three-paragraph minimum requirement. It is very apparent to me that you continuously fail to follow even simple directions. It would be to your benefit to '''READ this wiki's policies and rules to familiarize yourself with how we do things here on this wiki. Also, you might want to refer to the Guide Portal (Which can be accessed via 'Help' at the top of each page.) These guides are helpful in familiarizing yourself with how to post on a wiki as well as how to write about certain factions in the WH40K universe. In the meantime, I had to delete your article, as it was not posted in accordance to the wiki's standards. I've moved what you had to your very own [[User:Grimaldus0119/Sandbox1|'Sandbox']] (think of this as a sort of rough-draft page). This Sandbox can be accessed under the Profile tab on your User Page. Here, you can make as many edits as you'd like, until you feel it is up to standard, and then post your finished work by cut-and-pasting into an actual article page. Thus far, you've shown me you cannot even follow the simplest of rules. Please read over the rules, comprehend them.. and comply with them...and you'll have less problems with the Admins in the future. Failure to comply with the wiki's rules could result in action being taken against your account. Further failure to fully comply with our rules and policies will result in a suspension of your account. Therefore, I would highly recommend reading the rules and complying with them. Thank you for your time and your compliance. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 06:19, February 6, 2019 (UTC)